Memory About You
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Aku dulu percaya, kalau kita sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kita sayangi, pasti akan menjadi kenyataan jika kita terus mempercayainya. # Slash; Shounen-ai, MaleXMale. IchiHitsu! # Dipersembahkan untuk "IchiHitsu Days yang kedua!" # Saya kembali dari Hiatus :)


Title: **Memory About You © Jeanne-jaques San**

Disclaimers: **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rating: **T**

Relationship: **Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushirou (IchiHitsu)**

Genre(s): _**Romance, **__a little bit__** Angst**_

Status: _**Oneshot**_

Words: **1, 794**

**WARNING(s):** _Canon Modified_, _**Slash**_; _**Shounen-ai, MaleXMale**_. Ichigo POV. _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Summary:** Aku dulu percaya, kalau kita sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kita sayangi, pasti akan menjadi kenyataan jika kita terus mempercayainya.

**.**

_**Happy IchiHitsu days;**_ **22 Desember 2012**—yang **kedua!**

_And, __**Happy birthday**_, Hitsugaya Toushiro~! *lagi2 telat _publish_ pas ultah Hitsugaya kayak tahun lalu (˘_˘")*

Saya kembali dari dasar jurang hiatus! :D

_Happy reading. Enjoy_~ :)

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Memory About You**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat umurku baru saja menginjak 10 tahun. Anak kecil berwajah manis itu selalu melewati sungai—tempat aku menghabiskan waktuku setengah hari—bersama kakak perempuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia bertanya padaku, saat suatu hari dia melewati sungai sendirian, tanpa kakak perempuannya.

Aku menoleh. Mata _turquoise_ besarnya menatapku. Menunggu jawabanku.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku balas bertanya, mengacuhkan pertanyaannya tadi.

Dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Terlihat menggemaskan. Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum—dalam hati—untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepergian Ibuku.

"Aku penasaran karena setiap hari aku melewati sungai ini bersama _neechan_-ku, aku selalu melihatmu duduk di pinggiran sungai ini. Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia kembali bertanya setelah menjelaskan tujuannya. Mata _turquoise_ besarnya kembali menatapku penuh harap agar kali ini pertanyaannya dijawab olehku.

Aku tertegun. Baru kali ini aku melihat mata hijau kebiruan yang hangat seperti ini. Dan juga—

"Rambut putihmu itu—di cat?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, dan lagi-lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Hey!" dia berseru tajam. "Rambutku ini alami saat Ibuku melahirkanku ke dunia ini!"

"O—oh..." aku sedikit memundurkan kepalaku ke belakang. Agak terkejut.

Dia mendengus. "Rambutmu sendiri juga pasti di cat, kan?" balasnya.

"Ini rambut asli," aku berusaha tidak terpancing. Kemudian kupalingkan wajahku ke arah sungai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawabnya?" aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Kalau begitu datanglah kembali besok, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kenapa harus besok?" nada suaranya terdengar menuntut. Aku bergerak berdiri.

"Karena sudah waktunya aku pulang. _Jaa_..."

Keesokan siangnya begitu aku kembali ke sungai itu, bocah kecil itu sudah duduk di sana sambil sesekali melempar batu kerikil ke arah sungai. Dia menoleh—seakan tahu kedatanganku—dan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hey...!" serunya dengan suara riang.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sejak sejam yang lalu," dia meringis senang. "Aku bawa kue buatan _neechan_-ku nih," katanya, sembari mengulurkan tempat makan kecil berisi kue-kue kecil ke arahku. "Ayo kita makan sama-sama!"

Kemudian, dalam keheningan kami berdua memakan kue-kue kecil itu sambil menatap sungai yang mengalir tenang di depan kami. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat dia menatapku. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Emm... Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sama seperti kemarin. "Dasar pelit! Apa kau mau aku memanggilmu 'kepala oranye'?"

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil 'kepala oranye' olehmu. Aku punya nama."

"Karena itu beritahu namamu," tuntutnya gemas. "Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku menatap tangannya yang terulur ke arahku. "Kurosaki Ichigo," aku membalas menjabat tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang penuhi janjimu kemarin. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sudahlah. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

"Umurku 8 tahun!" serunya. "Kau juga masih anak kecil!"

"Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu," ucapku tenang. "Dan aku juga lebih tinggi darimu."

"Ugh... Jangan bawa-bawa tinggi badan! Dasar kepala oranye!"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku santai. Kemudian bergerak berdiri sambil membersihkan debu-debu di pantat celanaku.

"Hey, kamu mau kemana?!" Dia ikut berdiri.

Aku menoleh, "Pulang." lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau berjanji akan menjawab pertanyaanku hari ini!" dia berteriak ke arahku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "Datanglah kembali besok. Dan terima kasih sudah berbagi kue-kue itu. _Jaa_..." ada satu senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kehadiran anak kecil itu sedikit demi sedikit membantuku melupakan rasa sedihku karena kepergian Ibuku. Setiap hari kami berdua selalu bertemu di pinggiran sungai, mengobrol, saling mengejek, dan tertawa bersama.

"Kamu beruntung bisa melihat wajah Ibumu dan merasakan kasih sayangnya," katanya suatu hari. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dari kotak jus yang ku minum. "Aku tidak bisa melihat atau mengingat wajah Ibuku karena dia meninggal setelah melahirkanku, kau tahu?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum terpaksa. Kemudian memangku dagunya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas lutut, menatap sungai di depan.

"Menangislah. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau menangis. Nanti Ibuku yang sudah ada di atas surga sana akan sedih melihat aku menangis..."

Aku tertegun. Dan tanpa sadar meraih kedua bahunya, membuatnya berhadapan denganku. "Kau bisa menangis di dadaku," kataku pelan. Mata _turquoise_ besarnya diselimuti cairan bening. "Kalau Ibumu melihatmu menangis di dadaku, dia pasti berpikir aku yang membuatmu menangis. Karena itu, menangislah..."

Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Kedua matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Kemudian ia menyurukkan wajahnya di dadaku. Menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Aku tahu pasti selama ini dia berusaha mati-matian tidak menangis.

Ibu... Apa kau juga melihat dari atas sana kesedihanku setelah kepergianmu? Maafkan aku, Ibu. Ibu pasti sedih kalau melihat aku juga sedih. Aku janji tidak akan bersedih lagi karena kepergian Ibu. Aku janji akan menjadi kuat dan menjaga Karin, Yuzu, juga Ayah. Dan juga, bocah bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou ini. Karena berkat anak kecil ini, aku bisa tersenyum lagi...

**.**

**.**

"Hoy, Toushirou!"

Dia menoleh. Menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, Kurosaki. Panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

Aku terkekeh. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Toushirou mengatakan kalimat itu. Kemudian aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas rerumputan yang tertimbun salju bulan Desember. Memangku kedua lenganku dibelakang kepala. Lalu menatap langit Karakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga seperti warna rambutku.

"Aku lebih suka memanggil namamu daripada marga keluargamu," kataku tanpa menoleh. Toushirou mencibir, aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku. Kemudian ia ikut berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa susahnya sih memanggil marga keluargaku?" aku menoleh. "Padahal aku selalu memanggilmu dengan marga keluargamu."

Aku diam. Kemudian kembali menatap langit Karakura.

"Kurosaki... Kenapa sih kau selalu mengalihkan atau menghindari pertanyaanku yang sampai hari ini belum pernah kau jawab?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" aku berlagak tidak tahu.

Toushirou menggerutu pelan. Aku tersenyum diam-diam.

"Besok aku ulang tahun," katamu tiba-tiba. Aku melonjak bangun. Kaget.

"Oh ya?"

Toushirou menoleh. Kemudian bergerak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Iya, aku serius," kedua mata _turquoise_ besarnya menatapku lekat. Aku tahu Toushirou tidak sedang bercanda. "Karena itu, besok kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak minta hadiah apa-apa darimu, cukup jawab pertanyaanku!"

Aku masih bengong di tempatku saat Toushirou sudah berlalu pulang. Aneh... Jika biasanya orang yang berulang tahun akan menuntut hadiah dari teman atau keluarganya, kenapa dia malah menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya—yang selama ini selalu ku hindari?

"_Oniichan_," suara Yuzu yang memanggilku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati adik perempuanku yang paling bungsu ini sudah di dekatku. "_Oniichan_ lagi melamunkan apa?"

Aku tersenyum. Mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya dengan telapak tanganku. "Besok teman _niichan_ ulang tahun. _Niichan_ bingung mau memberi hadiah apa untuknya."

"Oooh..." Yuzu membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' sambil mengangguk-angguk. "_Oniichan_ kasih boneka aja."

Aku tertawa geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Toushirou pasti akan cemberut jika kuberi hadiah boneka. "Teman _niichan_ itu laki-laki, Yuzu," jelasku, masih dengan tawa geli dibibir.

Yuzu mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah berkata 'Oh' singkat. Kemudian ia tampak berpikir serius—menerka-nerka hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Toushirou.

"Yuzu tidak usah berpikir serius seperti itu. _Niichan_ sudah tahu hadiah apa yang akan _niichan_ beri pada teman _niichan_. Lebih baik Yuzu tidur. Karin pasti sudah menunggu Yuzu untuk tidur sama-sama di kamar."

Yuzu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah, _Oniichan_. _Oyasumi_..."

Aku terus mengikuti punggung adik perempuanku hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamarku. Kemudian ku baringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Menatap langit-langit kamarku.

_'Aku tidak minta hadiah apa-apa darimu, cukup jawab pertanyaanku!'_

Aku tersenyum begitu kalimat Toushirou kembali berbisik di telingaku. Sorot matamu tadi mengatakan kalau kau juga menunggu hadiah yang akan ku berikan padamu kan, Toushirou?

**.**

**.**

Berulang-ulang kali aku menghembuskan napas hangat dari mulutku sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah jalan biasa Toushirou lewat. Cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin. Bahkan syal hangat dan sarung tanganku hanya bisa menghangatkan tubuhku sedikit dari cuaca dingin ini.

Aku menatap kotak berukuran sedang yang ku genggam sejak tadi. Isinya kue yang dihiasi buah kesukaan Toushirou, semangka. Membayangkan dirinya memakan kue ini dengan senyum lebarnya membuatku jadi tersenyum. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah jalanan. Masih belum tampak kehadiran Toushirou.

Kenapa dia belum juga datang? Padahal tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah pergi ke rumahnya dan menyelipkan kartu selamat ulang tahun di kotak pos depan rumahnya. Kau akan datang kan, Toushirou?

Aku masih terus berdiri di tempatku saat butiran-butiran salju kecil mulai jatuh dari langit. Kedua keningku mengerut. Bukannya berita pagi yang kunonton tadi mengatakan kalau salju akan turun nanti malam? Tapi, kenapa—

"Kurosaki..."

Aku sontak menoleh. Suara ini... Hanya milik satu orang.

"Toushirou!" aku berseru senang. Toushirou tersenyum. "Kenapa kau datang terlambat?"

"Maaf...," dia menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku harus pergi tempat yang jauh. Maaf..."

Aku terpana. "Apa? Apa mak—" kata-kataku terhenti begitu kedua mataku tertuju pada sebuah rantai yang menggantung di dadanya, dan juga seorang pria seumuran Ayahku yang memakai baju serba hitam berdiri di samping Toushirou.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya pria yang berdiri di samping Toushirou ke arahku. Aku mengangguk. Bingung. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Mataku masih berfungsi dengan baik. "Aku... _Shinigami_," sambung pria itu.

Aku tersentak. _Shinigami_? Dewa kematian? Kenapa—

"Temanmu ini," pria itu menoleh ke arah Toushirou. "Sudah mati. Tertabrak oleh kendaraan di jalan raya tidak jauh dari tempat ini."

Kedua mataku membelalak. Tidak mungkin. Jadi, yang kulihat dihadapanku sekarang ini—adalah roh Toushirou?

"Maaf, Kurosaki. Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk sampai disini sampai tidak melihat kendaraan yang lewat..."

Aku merasa kedua lututku melemas dan jatuh menghantam tanah. Kedua mataku memanas.

"Jangan menangis. Aku juga akan menangis kalau kau menangis, Kurosaki," Toushirou berusaha tersenyum meski kedua matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Aku menelan tangisanku. "Aku tidak akan menangis... Sebagai gantinya jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"—Ya," Toushirou mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya sebelum jatuh di pipinya, "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Kurosaki."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Toushirou," ucapku sebelum dirinya menghilang dari hadapanku. _Aku menyayangimu..._

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki..."

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu percaya, kalau kita sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kita sayangi, pasti akan menjadi kenyataan jika kita terus mempercayainya. Dan aku bersyukur begitu bertemu denganmu lagi. Sosok mungilmu itu masih belum berubah saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, Kurosaki. Panggil aku Hitsugaya _Taichou_!"

Aku terkekeh geli. Nada suara memerintahmu itu masih belum berubah.

"Kau masih ingat pertanyaan yang setiap hari selalu kau tanyakan padaku di Karakura dulu itu, Toushirou?"

"Tidak," jawabmu pendek. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Padahal hampir setiap hari kita bertemu kau selalu menuntut pertanyaanmu itu.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang selalu kulakukan di pinggiran sungai itu adalah menunggu seseorang yang bisa menarikku keluar dari rasa sedih." _Dan kaulah orangnya, Toushirou_, sambungku dalam hati lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Dasar aneh," Toushirou buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba dihiasi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Aku tertawa geli tanpa suara. Kemudian memutar bahunya untuk berhadapan denganku. Aku merendahkan tubuhku, membuat wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Apalagi, Kurosaki?" raut wajahnya dibuat jengkel, meski pipinya masih dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kau tahu tanggal berapa ini?"

"20 Desember."

"Bingo!" aku tersenyum lebar. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_!" seruku, sembari mengecup lembut pipi kanannya. "Aku menyayangimu, Toushirou."

"_Urusai_! Kepala oranye!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**.  
**

**A/N:**

Lega rasanya bisa kembali menulis fic di fandom tercintaku ini :')

Mohon maaf kalo penulisan fic ini terkesan kaku. Sudah lumayan lama saya tidak berkarya di fandom ini karena status hiatusku ._.

Smoga _IchiHitsu days_ tahun ini bakal diramein para Author2 yg sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Author pecinta _pairing_ ini :)

_Viva IchiHitsu days_! \(´▽`)/


End file.
